Field:
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to an electronic gaming device. More specifically, the disclosure relates to an electronic gaming device that provides gaming options with domino symbols.
Information:
The gaming industry has numerous casinos located both worldwide and in the United States. A client of a casino or other gaming entity can gamble via various games of chance. For example, craps, roulette, baccarat, blackjack, and electronic games (e.g., slot machines) where a person may gamble on an outcome.
Reels of an electronic gaming device (e.g., a slot machine) are utilized to display various symbols, which are utilized to determine whether a specific spin/activation of a game has resulted in a winning combination of these symbols. A new way of delivering this game play includes providing wagering gaming options, which may include domino symbols. In this disclosure, the gaming device and/or the gaming system may provide more excitement by utilizing domino symbols and/or domino rules.